1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a basic two-wheeled or multi-wheeled vehicle such as a motorscooter or motorcycle that is enclosable to protect riders and their cargo and has at least two additional, retractable wheels to add low-speed, stopping and cornering stability and a higher level of safety to the vehicle. This invention more specifically relates to a two-wheeled or multi-wheeled vehicle fitted with an enclosure to protect the rider or riders and their cargo from outside effects such as weather and road debris, and equipped with retractable stabilizing wheels to prevent the vehicle from becoming tipping over while cornering, being driven at slower speeds, and stopped.
2. Prior Art
There are a large number of two-wheeled vehicles, both engine powered such as motorcycles, motorscooters, and mopeds and human powered such as bicycles and rickshaws, available today. With the ever-present dichotomy of increasing petroleum prices and increasing urban density, as well as a human desire to travel the open roads, motorcycles and especially motorscooters and mopeds likely will increase in popularity as the vehicle of choice for personal, professional, business and military applications. While these vehicles have been available for many years, in light of this invention, they have several disadvantages. For example, traditional two-wheeled vehicles can be dangerous to operate, are open to inclement weather and injurious agents of all kinds, are irritatingly noisy to many, and are unsuitable for luggage, bags of groceries, laundry, packages and other commonly transported items.
One disadvantage of traditional two-wheeled vehicles is that they require a certain amount of dexterity and more skill for safe and convenient operation. For example, a rider who is not careful can cause the two-wheeled vehicle to tip over. Another related disadvantage is that a rider who does not stop correctly, for example by placing their leg outward too early or not at all to stabilize the stopped or slowing vehicle, could suffer excessive amounts of wear or an injury to his or her knees and joints, let alone damage the vehicle when it tips over. These disadvantages are magnified during stop and go traffic. Therefore, there is a need for a device or mechanism to help prevent a two-wheeled vehicle from tipping over as it slows or corners and when it is stopped.
Another disadvantage of traditional two-wheeled vehicles is that they typically are open to the air and provide the rider with very little protection against the outside environment. For example, these vehicles provide little or no protection from noise and exhaust pollution, from debris thrown up from the road, or from the weather. Moreover, such vehicles provide little or no protection in the event of an accident or from intentional harm, such as the throwing of rocks at or the discharge of a firearm toward the rider. Therefore, there is a need for a device or mechanism to help protect riders and their cargo from outside elements and interferences.
With all these disadvantages, the present invention is long overdue. There is a need for a vehicle that is safe to operate, whisper quiet, enclosable, and economical while at the same time takes up a minimal amount of road and parking space. There also is a need for a vehicle that can transport one or two persons and their cargo that is simple and convenient to get on and off, that is easy to park, and that is relatively noncomplex and aesthetically pleasing. For example, there is a great need for a vehicle that is adaptable to specific tasks such as for use as a personal transportation device, for use in the delivery of small packages for businesses, including a bullet-resistant enclosure for police and military use, and many other general and specialized functions. The unique vehicle disclosed in this specification satisfies these needs and more and is poised to become the next and greatest vehicle of choice to everyone.